


Wish

by Chromata



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, okay it only sort of has Ryuuji, pre-BBL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromata/pseuds/Chromata
Summary: The night before his plans come to fruition, Shuu has one more wish to grant.





	Wish

               “You’re not going to kill anymore, right?”

               There it was, just as Shuu had expected, creeping to the edge of his consciousness as he sank into the mattress.  Tomorrow was the day.  Everything was going to come together just as planned; he had mapped this out just for Kawara.  He would find Tosaka’s head in the print box for 2-3 and it would end in the extermination of humanity.  The boy had asked for world peace, after all; that was the only way to do it.  The Hawks were merely a means to an end.

               “Right, Isa?”

               There it was again, the voice of a man long dead.  Whether it was a hypnagogic hallucination or whatever dregs remained of his own conscience, Shuu couldn’t tell.  All he knew was that it was Doctor Kawara’s voice, reminding of happier days.  However, the idea of Doctor Kawara, a man who never went home to see his family and was unscrupulous enough to work for the Hawks, telling him not to kill…

               No.  Doctor Kawara was kind to the core.  It made sense that he wouldn’t want his subordinate to dirty his hands with the blood of another, let alone… however many subjects Shuu had had.  It also made sense, however strange, that Doctor Kawara might have still had faith in him had he been there; he always had tried to see the best in people, even those as corrupted as Shuu.

               “Isa, please… I’m begging you.  It’s the last time, right?”

               …well, he clearly wasn’t so corrupted that the phantom of Doctor Kawara couldn’t get through to him.  After all, he hadn’t done this for the glory.  He had done this for a wish; whether it was Doctor Kawara’s dying wish, Doctor Kawara’s son’s wish for peace, or his own wish of… another nature was irrelevant.

               Besides, what was one more wish if it was Doctor Kawara’s?  It seemed like one he might make.

               “Yes, Doctor.  I promise, it’s the last time.”


End file.
